This application relates to the art of gas charged accumulators and, more particularly, to failure indicators for such accumulators. The improved failure indicator arrangement of the present application will be described with particular reference to a gas charged hydraulic accumulator. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for indicating failures in other pressurized chambers.
It is common to provide accumulators with indicators for indicating whether the accumulator is charged or discharged. Remote indicators in the form of a light or buzzer require an electrically operated switch attached to the accumulator. Previous arrangements of this type have been very expensive to manufacture and assemble because the switch mechanism and fill inlet to the gas chamber have been separate from one another, or the switch assembly has been very complicated.